Untitled
by Mike-Jann-Lee-Fan
Summary: Hitomi Remember's The Day She Fought Jann Lee And Wishes She Could See Him Again


**Untitled - For Now**

Chapter 1

**Pairing: Jann Lee/Hitomi- Don't like it then don't read it. I might continue if I have more time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Tecmo and Team Ninja do.**

Hitomi wanted to enter the 4th dead or alive tournament. She knew her crush would be there. Hitomi had a crush on Jann Lee "The Invincible Dragon." Jann Lee had beaten her in the last DOA tournament. Hitomi still could remember the opponents she had beaten to get to Jann Lee in the ice cave.

_Flashback- Hitomi POV_

_I walked through the ice cave shivering. I was wearing my blue jean jacket with some matching blue jeans. I stood outside of the cave waiting for my next opponent. I had quickly beaten my first 3 opponents, my first opponent had been an elderly man named Gen Fu. The old man proved to be quite a challenge for me. But I beat him and went on to my next match. My next opponent had been a busty blonde named Tina. I could tell by her moves that she was a pro wrestler. She wasn't that much of challenge for me. After I beat her I faced off against a Chinese woman named Leifang. She had almost beat me but I countered her move at the last minute and beat her. After our match I was tired. I decided to take a break and then she told me about Jann Lee. She told me that he had saved her from a gang of thugs. But she said she could've handled them by herself. Although I don't think she could've, to me Leifang seemed scrawny. Leifang told me she wanted to beat Jann Lee in the tournament to prove herself to him. After talking to Leifang I traveled to the ice cave I was in. Still standing there I saw a man coming towards me. He looked older than me at least by two years and was at least 1 foot taller than me. He wore some white martial art pants with a red dragon emblem on them he wore some red sneakers that matched his pants. I couldn't help but look at his muscular body. I blushed when he caught me looking at him. He smirked at me as if he had got that a lot. He looked at me then he did two jumping kicks, followed by some other moves. "You have to feel the power within." He said. I smiled at him "I know. It's about what you feel inside." I replied back bringing my fists forwards. He nodded at me respectfully. He got into his fighting stance "That's right." He said. I got into my fighting stance as well. The fight started off good with me throwing a lot of kicks and punches. I thought I was going until he countered one of my moves. He came back at me with lightning fast punches and kicks. I knew I was on the brink of defeat I tried to throw a punch but missed and he punched me in my stomach throwing me onto the floor. I got up slowly and looked at him he was running towards me. I didn't know what to do my mind had gone blank. He jumped up and kicked me in the face knocking right back down on the icy floor. It was over I had lost to him. I sat there on the icy floor I didn't care anymore. I looked at the man this had to be Jann Lee the man Leifang had told me about. He looked back at me; he then walked over to me and held out his hand. I gladly took his hand getting up off the floor. "What's Your Name?" he asked me. "My name is Hitomi." I answered. "What's yours? I asked. "My Name is Jann Lee." He answered. Noticing I was still holding his hand I quickly pulled my hand away embarrassed. "You're cute when you blush." he said. My face felt hot "T-Thanks" I said. He took my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine. He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. My stomach felt as if it had butterflies in it when he kissed my cheek. He then turned around and walked away. "Maybe we'll see each other when our paths cross again." He said walking away. I watched him walk away and disappear into the icy cave._

_End of flashback_

"I wish I could see Jann Lee one more time." Hitomi said. Hitomi's Phone Rang "Hello" she answered. "Hi is this Hitomi?" the person on the line asked. "Yes this is" Hitomi answered. "It's me Jann Lee do you remember me?" he asked. "Of course I remember you" Hitomi answered. "I got your number from Tina. And I wanted to know if you wanted to have a rematch." Jann Lee said. "Yes I'll face you again and this time I'll win" Hitomi said. "We'll see, I have to go train for the tournament see ya later." He said. "Bye." Hitomi replied back. She hung up the phone. "Yes I'm going to get to see Jann again!" She said to herself excitedly.

I'm going to start working on chapter 2 which has their scene from DOA4. I don't know what to title the story yet. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please Review, Negative, Positive, Anything. Thank You


End file.
